hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tornado Outbreak of June 4-6, 2019
The Tornado Outbreak of June 4-6, 2019 was a deadly and violent outbreak. In all, 80 tornadoes touched down that killed a total of 46 people. In addition, over 200 injuries occurred and $2.4 billion (2019 USD) in damages. In all, 80 tornadoes touched down. 31 EF0's, 31 EF1's, 11 EF2's, 5 EF3's, and 2 EF4's touched down during the outbreak. Notable Tornadoes Girvin, Texas Main Article: 2019 Girvin, Texas Tornado The first of two EF4's during the outbreak and first of three significant tornadoes during the outbreak touched down outside of Girvin at 4:55 PM CDT. Causing EF0 to EF1 damage, multiple homes suffered minor to major roof damage and multiple mobile homes suffered major damage. After that, the tornado underwent rapid intensification and became a mid range EF4 with 180 mph (285 km/h) winds while striking downtown Girvin, prompting the NWS to issue a tornado emergency. 6 people were killed in Girvin and 65 were injured before dissipating at 5:43 PM CDT. In addition, $668 million (2019 USD) in damages occurred from this EF4. Stillwater, Oklahoma The second significant tornado of the outbreak touched down at 5:02 PM CDT near Stillwater. Quickly gaining strength, EF2 damage occurred to multiple homes, killing 1. Undergoing further intensification, high-end EF3 damage was observed at a few properties and a tractor was thrown 40 yards. 4 more were killed as a line of mobile homes in the tornado's path were destroyed. After this, the tornado began to weaken, causing low-end EF2 to high-end EF1 damage to multiple homes. Another 6 were injured as a mobile home was overturned. At 5:26 PM CDT, the tornado dissipated north of Stillwater after killing 5, injuring 9, and causing $100 million (2019 USD) in damages. Mulhall, Oklahoma Main Article: 2019 Mulhall, Oklahoma Tornado The deadliest and costliest tornado of the outbreak touched down southwest of Mulhall at 6:13 PM CDT. Immediately causing EF2 damage, 3 were killed as a trio of mobile homes were destroyed and another 8 were injured. Continuing to strengthen, high-end EF3 to low-end EF4 damage occurred to multiple homes south of Mulhall. The tornado then reached peak strength in downtown Mulhall, prompting the NWS to issue a tornado emergency, the second of the outbreak. In downtown Mulhall, 17 were killed and 89 were injured as multiple structures and homes were leveled. Beginning to weaken, mid-range to high-end EF3 damage was recorded at two homes northeast of Mulhall. Weakening further, EF0 to EF1 damage occurred to the immediate north of Mulhall and at 7:20 PM CDT, the tornado dissipated after killing 29, injuring 97, and causing $975 million (2019 USD) in damages. Gallery June 4, 2019 Tornado Outlook.png|The tornado convective outlook for Day 1 of the outbreak. June 5, 2019 Tornado Outlook.png|The tornado convective outlook for Day 2 of the outbreak. June 6, 2019 Tornado Outlook.png|The tornado convective outlook for Day 3 of the outbreak. External Links * 2019 Girvin, Texas Tornado * 2019 Mulhall, Oklahoma Tornado Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes of 2019 (Hitman) Category:Outbreaks of 2019 (Hitman) Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks